


Vulnerability

by podsandpuppies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, F/M, Handcuffs, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub!Leo, Temperature Play, Whipping, dominatrix!isabella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podsandpuppies/pseuds/podsandpuppies
Summary: Isabella is a professional dominatrix, and Leo is just begging to be dominated.





	Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> From yoipromptsweekly, for the pairing Isabella Yang and Leo de la Iglesia, using the prompts "begging" and "PWP"

There were three things that made Leo de la Iglesia feel vulnerable: his family caring for him when he was sick, listening to a moving song, and being dominated in the bedroom. Of the three the latter was the only one he'd never experienced and the one he was most desperate to feel.

That was how he found himself entering into the dungeon of Ms. Isabella, a professional dominatrix, after a lengthy chat about exactly the kind of desires he had. The conversation had been both embarrassing and incredibly arousing. Now here he was, the upbeat music he’d asked for pumping from speakers in a corner.

A command came from behind him. A spark of pleasure ran through his mind.

"Strip."

"Yes, Mistress," he said, his voice breathy. He began to remove his clothes.

“You may not speak except to use your safeword unless spoken to. When I ask you a question you must answer ‘yes, Mistress’ or 'no, Mistress.’ Do you understand?”

"Yes, Mistress."

"Stand in that corner and face the bars."

Leo walked to where she was pointing. He was looking at a web of imposing iron bars. He hoped Ms. Isabella would tie him to it. He glanced over his shoulder at her. Two sets of cuffs dangled from her hands. The anticipation of what was to come was already making him hard.

"Face the wall, boy."

He turned his head back toward the bars. Soon she was there behind him, spreading his arms and attaching each of his wrists to the web. Then, it was dark. She had slipped a blindfold on him, just as he’d requested in their meeting.

He shifted his hips and his cock came into contact with the cold metal. His breath hitched in pleasure. A voice spoke in his ear.

“Look at you, all naked and tied up. And me, all dressed up and ready to play. But you can’t even look at me.”

Ms. Isabella’s warm breath ghosted across his neck and he groaned. Soon it was gone, replaced by something hard and ice cold. Leo yelped. She trailed the object down his back. He shivered in anticipation as she reached his ass and slipped it between his cheeks. As soon as it touched his hole he let out a breathy moan.

“Please, Mistress,” he begged.

The cold sensation was gone.

“Did I tell you to speak?”

“N-no, Mistress.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No, Mistress!”

“Then you will not speak out of turn. If you do it again, I’ll muzzle you.”

Leo remained silent. The cold returned, this time teasing his balls. His erection rapidly flagged but he didn’t care. Everything was so new, and so much, and so _good._

Eventually the cold disappeared and he felt Ms. Isabella’s hands at his wrists. She freed him from his bindings but did not remove the blindfold. She directed him a few steps away and pushed lightly on his shoulder.

“Kneel.”

Leo sank to his knees, eager to know what would happen next.

“You will stay in this position. If you move, I will forcibly restrain you.”

Leo nodded his understanding.

_Thwap._ He jumped. There was a light stinging sensation across his back. _Thwap_. Again, this time across his ass. _Thwap._ His back again. _Thwap._ And again. It stopped.

A warm, gentle hand caressed his shoulders. Leo relaxed into the touch.

_Thwap._

Then the gentle caressing hand was back again, for longer this time.

The light smacks resumed, seven this time. Then the ghost of soft fingers trailed down his spine before two more smacks in rapid succession. Another gentle touch, lasting for a minute or two. Six smacks. Soft touches. Twelve smacks. Soft touches. One smack. No touches at all. Four smacks. Soft touches.

On and on it went, the unpredictable alternation between gentleness and pain driving him crazy in the best way possible. His breathing turned to gasps as the pleasure mounted.

“Do you want to stop?”

“No, Mistress, please!”

“Stand up, boy.”

Leo followed Ms. Isabella’s order. She guided him across the room until his knees hit something soft.

“Lay down on your back.”

He could feel the discomfort as the places where she’d smacked him touched the sheets. It only increased his pleasure.

“Grab your cock and stroke yourself.”

Leo moaned in pleasure as he did so.

“Good boy.”

Cold shot through his ankle. Leo jumped and his hand stilled. The cold thing was back.

“Did I tell you to stop?” Ms. Isabella asked.

“No, Mistress.”

“Then keep touching yourself.”

Leo’s hand resumed movement and Ms. Isabella resumed torturing different parts of his body with the ice cold sensation. When he got close, the cold thing pressed against his balls and he had to start all over again. He let out a frustrated moan each time it happened but held his tongue. He must not speak, or she may never let him finish. It was torture of the best kind.

As he got close for the fourth time, he felt the coldness trailing up his thigh. He whined.

“Do you want me to let you come?”

“Yes, mistress!”

“Let me hear you beg for it.”

Leo let out all the words he’d been holding back the first three times. “Please, Ms. Isabella! I want to come! Please! I want to so bad, please, Mistress, please!”

The cold thing continued trailing up and down his thighs as he begged, but did not press against his balls again. Soon his pleas turned wordless and he came with a shout.  His hand stilled and he laid there for a moment, catching his breath. This may have been the best orgasm he’d ever had, and his mind couldn’t quite grasp at the reality of it yet. He could feel every inch of his body acutely, from the soft press of the blindfold against his eyelids to the warm wetness across his hand and chest to the places on his back that were still smarting from the smacks.

“Lick you hand clean.”

He raised his hand to his mouth and licked. The bitter flavor was new but not unwelcome. He kept licking eagerly.

Something was on his softening cock. It was too much. He gasped and tensed before registering just what it was. Ms. Isabella was cleaning him with a warm cloth.

“It’ll be clean in a moment,” Ms. Isabella said, her tone slightly softer than it had been before.

Leo nodded and she moved the cloth to his stomach and chest where the sensation was much more pleasant.

“Give me your hand.”

“Yes, Mistress.” He stopped licking it and extended it toward her. She cleaned this with the cloth as well.

“Roll over onto your stomach.”

As soon as he did so, something cold plopped onto his back. Ms. Isabella’s hands were there, rubbing it in. It was lotion to sooth the places where she’d hit him. Even after she’d rubbed it in, she kept massaging his back. Leo relaxed completely into the touch, enjoying the sensation of being taken care of.

Finally, her hands moved to his head. “I’m taking the blindfold off, now. Keep your eyes closed for a moment so you aren’t blinded.”

Leo nodded and the strap was released. After a minute he blinked his eyes open and looked up at her. She was still clad in the skin-tight leather outfit she’d been wearing when he arrived.

“You may get dressed. Feel free to take your time. Our session is over, so you can speak freely.”

“Okay,” he said and stood up.

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

Leo blushed. “Yes. Thank you, Ms. Isabella.”

She smiled. “I enjoyed playing with you too. Feel free to come back any time, Leo. You know how to reach me.”

“Yes.” He grinned. “I think I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, I've never really written smut before, but this was fun to write! I enjoyed trying to play with the pacing, because it's not something I often get the chance to practice. Anyway, I hope you enjoyedl


End file.
